Reassuring Hope
by AdiosCiaoCiao
Summary: As life in Imladris finally seems normal again, will another encounter with angry elflings cause Estel's fear of abandonment to grow or will Elladan and Elrohir be able to figure out and stop what is causing the boy's fears. Sequel to Never Left Behind
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is the somewhat sequel to Never Left Behind! I don't have the whole story written out yet so updates might be a little less frequent, ****but I will try my hardest. This is also the last week of school before finals so I should be studying and paying attention...but this is more fun!  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added the stories to their favorites! When I read the reviews it gets me thinking of what I can do to improve and how I can look at something from a different angle. So thanks for the help and support!**

**Oh yeah! It seems that I kept changing the name of Estel's friend from Rilian to Rilien in NLB, so he will now be called Rilian for the rest of the story and a****ny future stories I write. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

**All mistakes are mine, though I did try to proofread.**

**Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everyone and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

* * *

"Put me down Dan!" A child squealed, the sound ringing through the Last Homely House. It had been two weeks since the twins' return and things had, for the most part, gone back to they way they were before their departure. Estel laughed and smiled more often, which in turn brought smiles to those who had seen the boy in despair. This morning had been different though, seeing as the twins had woken up before their little brother and decided on waking him up.

Creeping into his room, Elrohir had grabbed the boy up into his arms and tossed him to Elladan, who took hold of his ankles as he dangled him off the bed. Estel had awoken immediately after being grabbed by Elrohir and was now squealing in delight.

"You seem to be in no position to give me orders, _tithen gwador_." Elladan teased, his grip on the boy never wavering.

Estel laughed, reaching towards the bed only to be held further away from it.

"Save me, Ro!" He shouted, turning pleading eyes to his other brother.

Elrohir was glad to see the smile not only return to the boy's face, but in his eyes as well. He had seen doubt flash through Estel's eyes too often in the past two weeks. As he returned his focus to the boy, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Walking over to where the boy was held, Elrohir grabbed him under the arms, hefting him up and into his own strong arms and settling him onto his hip.

Estel's arms automatically wound around his neck as he sighed in relief.

"There now Estel, I have saved you from this vile warg!" Elrohir exclaimed, walking backwards towards the door as his twin caught on to what he was doing and lowered himself into a crouch.

"Warg?" Elladan growled, eyes sparkling as he directed them towards Estel.

Estel's head shot up and his eyes widened as Elrohir spun on his heel and fled the room, closing the door swiftly behind him. Estel let out an excited squeal as he clung tightly to Elrohir as he ran down the corridor.

"Where will we go, Ro?" He questioned around his giggles. Elrohir smiled, heading towards the dining hall.

"We shall head for _Ada_, for he will surely be able to slay the warg." Elrohir told his brother. As he slowed his pace, they heard a growl behind them and Elrohir started running again.

Bursting into the dining hall, Elrohir placed Estel onto the floor. Without a minute to lose, the boy took off running, headed straight for his _ada_, who was seated at the end of the long table with Glorfindel. Elrond raised his eyebrow at Elrohir, who just shook his head and laughed.

As soon as Estel made it to his _ada's_ arms, the door burst open, revealing Elladan. Estel laughed, climbing onto Elrond's lap.

"Save me, _Ada_! There is a warg after me!" He pleaded, looking up at Elrond as Elladan stalked towards them. Elrohir watched from the side, sharing a look with Glorfindel as they watched to see how this would play out.

"Halt, warg!" Elrond commanded his eldest son. Elladan stopped right next to his chair, eyes sparkling with delight as he looked at the boy.

"Estel, surely this warg will turn back into your brother if you feed him some toast and honey." Elrond explained, maneuvering the boy towards his brother and handing him a piece of toast.

Estel nodded, reaching towards his brother with the toast in hand as Elladan opened his mouth. Placing the toast in his brother's mouth carefully, Estel quickly withdrew his hand, not wanting the 'warg' to bite it off.

Elladan closed his eyes as he swallowed, opening them to look at the boy. "Oh Estel, you have saved me!" He exclaimed loudly as he picked the boy up and out of Elrond's arms.

"Dan!" Estel shouted, hugging him around the neck and burying his face in the twin's shoulder. "Thank goodness you've returned to normal!" He smiled, lifting his head to look at him.

Elladan smiled, kissing the boy's head as he placed him in his seat between the twins.

"It is good to be back, _tithen pen_." Elladan stated as he and Elrohir took a seat on either side of the boy and scooped food onto his plate.

Elrond smiled as he watched his sons eat, glad that Estel was opening up and laughing again.

"Aearion wishes to play with you today, Estel. It seems that Rilian has returned last night." Elrond told his youngest softly. Estel's face lit up at the news. Rilian had been away visiting Lothlórien for a whole month!

"May I go meet him, _Ada_?" Estel questioned, putting on his most innocent face.

Elrond chuckled. "After you eat and change clothes, _ion nin_." He answered, causing the boy to start shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Slow down, Estel!" Elrohir cautioned the boy. "You surely will choke and then not be able to play if you eat that quickly." Estel nodded, finishing his meal at a quicker pace than normal.

Once he was finished, the twins took him back up to his room and helped him change. Once outfitted in play clothes, the twins accompanied him to the inner gardens where they could see Rilian waiting, along with Aearion.

"Rilian! You're back!" Estel exclaimed, letting go of his brother's hands and running towards his friends.

Rilian smiled as Estel hugged him, glad to be able to play with him and Aearion again. As Estel finished hugging Aearion, they all began chattering about Rilian's trip.

When a lull in the conversation came, Elladan approached the boys. "We will be back for you at mid-day meal, Estel." He told his brother, rustling his hair. Estel nodded at the twins and watched them walk back through the gardens.

"Lets go towards the fountain." Aearion suggested, leading the other two further into the garden as they thought about what they would do before the twins came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright well, this is the next chapter! I should be studying for my exam tomorrow but what fun is that? **

**It seems that Estel gets hurt way to much in my stories. I need to write a fluffy story to make myself feel better :D**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

"They live in the trees!" Rilian exclaimed excitedly to the two others around him. "At first I was afraid but its not so bad once you get used to it." He confessed as they sat by the fountain.

"I wish to travel there sometime." Aearion said, hands running through the water.

"Me too!" Estel echoed, lying on his stomach next to Aearion as his hands splashed in the water.

"What did you both do while I was gone?" Rilian questioned the other two.

Estel and Aearion shared a look. "My _gwadors_ went on a hunting trip to fight orcs." Estel told the elfling, whose eyes widened.

"Really?" Rilian asked. Estel nodded, proud that his brothers were brave enough to go out and fight to protect their home.

"We played in the gardens as well, and I got to eat mid-day meal with Estel in the grand dining hall!" Aearion said quickly, hoping to get Estel's mind off the topic of the twins absence.

"That sounds like a great time." Rilian exclaimed, thumping down next to Estel on his stomach and plunging his hands into the water along with the human.

"Shall we play hide and seek?" Aearion asked, getting two smiles in return.

"I will count first," Aearion volunteered, placing his arms on the edge of the fountain and burying his head into them as he began to count as the other two scrambled off the fountain.

Estel and Rilian giggled as they ran down the path. Finding a statue, Rilian hid behind it as he smiled to Estel. Estel nodded, heading a little further down the path and spotting a small garden shed set a few paces away from the path. Heading towards it, Estel was proud of himself that he had secured such a good spot. Opening the door and ducking inside, Estel closed the door almost all the way, leaving a crack of light to enter. _Surely_ _Aearion will have a hard time finding him here_, the boy thought, smiling to himself.

A few minutes later, he heard voices outside his hiding spot. Estel giggled, then quickly covered his mouth. The voices stopped and the door was opened, revealing Sellion and his friend Eltaor. Estel's eyes widened in fear as Sellion smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little _edain_." Sellion taunted as he grabbed Estel's arm and pulled him out.

"I…I am playing hide and seek with Rilian and Aearion!" Estel defended, trying to keep his voice strong.

"I don't think an _edain_ can play that game, for he would be too loud!" Sellion grinned.

Estel shook his head. "I am not! My _gwadors_ are teaching me to be as quiet as they are!" He declared, glaring at the elfling as he tried to free his arm.

Sellion's grin fell. He jerked the boy's arm, causing Estel to stumble closer. When Estel looked up at him, Sellion hit him in the jaw, causing the boy to cry out as he fell backwards.

Sellion smiled and motioned for Eltaor to hold Estel up. Seeing that the boy's lip had been split, Sellion grin grew wider.

"Why have your friends not come if they are to have been searching for you, Estel?" Sellion asked, grabbing Estel's hair roughly.

Estel raised his head to look at Sellion. "They will come, and then I will tell my _gwadors_ wha…"

He couldn't finish before he was punched in the stomach, causing him to double over as he held his middle. Eltaor released him and he fell to his knees.

Getting down on his knees next to the boy, Sellion spoke into his ear. "You will not tell anyone!" He ground out angrily. "You are already such a great burden on everyone, do you wish to cause them even more trouble?"

Estel froze at the comment. Surely he didn't cause trouble like Sellion claimed he did, for he would of noticed before.

Seeing that what he said was getting to him, Sellion continued. "Your brothers cannot even go out in hunting parties for fun because they must stay in Imladris and constantly take care of an _edain_." He sneered, pushing Estel roughly onto his back on the ground. "And your _ada_ does nothing but pity you, the poor _edain_ who has no real family."

Just as Sellion was about to continue, shouts were heard coming towards them and calling Estel's name.

"It is Rilian and Aearion." Eltaor said, suddenly frightened.

Sellion scrambled to his feet. "You will tell no one what happened. You fell from a tree and never saw either of us." Sellion hissed to Estel, kicking him in the side. Estel groaned as the elflings took off into the forest heading back to the city.

"Estel!" Aearion called, jogging up the path followed closely by Rilian.

"Estel! Come out!" Rilian tried calling. As they neared the garden shed, they saw the boy's body on the ground.

"Aearion, go get help! Try and find Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir!" Rilian shouted as he ran towards the boy. Aearion nodded, running back down the path towards the Last Homely House.

Rilian kneeled down next to Estel, trying to look for any obvious wounds.

"Estel, _mellon nin_, are you alright?" he spoke softly to the boy, who stirred and groaned.

"Rilian?" Estel croaked as he tried to sit up. A burning pain shot through his ribs.

"_Daro_, Estel, hold still. Aearion is fetching help." Rilian soothed, easing the boy onto his back.

"No, I do not wish to be a burden to anyone." Estel slurred, his vision getting blurry. Rilian gave Estel a strange look at his words.

"Peace, Estel, help will be here soon." He said as he pillowed the boy's head on his lap, hoping more than anything that Aearion had found help quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Today I had an exam at 8:30 in the morning, which should be illegal. I am proud to say that there wasn't a single question on it that I couldn't answer! I was so pumped that I decided to type a few chapters up so I could post this week. Sorry if this story seems to drag but things keep popping up in my mind.**

**Well, hope you enjoy it cause now its back to studying! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They all make me smile like an idiot.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

As he ran, Aearion's could not shake the panic he felt from seeing Estel laying on the ground. Seeing his friend unmoving on the ground brought back all he had learned about how fragile humans were. Estel was younger that Rilian and himself, but had seen more pain than the both of them. It had never mattered to Aearion or Rilian that Estel was human, but Aearion had a sinking feeling that not all elflings in Imladris felt the same. Seeing Estel on the ground brought back the memories of their confrontation with Sellion, and how he had managed to place insecurities in Estel's head. Estel needed more than medical help, he needed the comfort and reassurance of his family. Shaking his head, Aearion focused on finding Estel's family.

Racing up the main stairway, Aearion turned sharply to the left, hoping the twins would be either in the dining hall or somewhere near it. Hoping to draw their attention, Aearion began to yell for them as he ran.

"Lord Elladan! Lord Elrohir!" He shouted, ignoring the curious stared directed his way as he continued down the hallway. As he rounded a corner, he slammed into a pair of legs, causing him to pitch backwards.

"Aearion?" Elrohir questioned as he placed his hands on the elfling's shoulders to steady him.

"Is everything alright_, tithen pen_?" Elladan asked him as he walked up next to his brother.

"Estel! Estel is hurt!" Aearion cried, clinging to Elrohir. "Rilian is with him but we found him on the ground and he was not moving."

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look over the boy's head. Elrohir gently pulled Aearion away and knelt down.

"I know you are scared, but we need you to take us to where they are. Can you do that, Aearion?" Elrohir asked softly, trying to keep his voice steady.

Aearion nodded, shaking his head and taking Elrohir's offered hand. Remembering the look on Rilian's face, Aearion picked up his pace, heading down the steps and out into the gardens. As they continued on, the twins' minds raced at the thought of their brother being hurt.

As they neared the shed, Elrohir spotted the boys first. Trying to assessing the damage, Elladan put his hand on Rilian's shoulder.

"What happened Rilian?" Elladan asked him softly. Rilian looked up into the elf's eyes, his own shining with tears.

We were playing hide and seek." He answered. "I hid up the path but I knew Estel would head here because the shed is the best spot. When Aearion and I neared this area, we found him on the ground. I tried not to move him too much, for I don't know if he hit his head or not." Rilian finished, his tears escaping down his face.

Elladan squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "You did well Rilian. You and Aearion both did the right thing and are not to be blamed for anything." He praised softly, eyes looking down at his little brother.

"Now we need you two to do one more thing for us," Elrohir said as he kneeled down next to Rilian. "I need you to head back first and get our _Ada._ He should be in his study, so find anyone in the halls and have them take you there." Elrohir requested as he gently lifted Estel into his arms.

Tell him Estel has been hurt and we are on our way." Elladan finished.

The elflings nodded, taking one last look at Estel before turning and running back down the path.

As Elrohir held Estel, Elladan began checking him over more thoroughly. He lifted the boy's shirt and gasped, seeing a large bruise forming on his stomach and side. Elrohir looked down, his expression mirroring his twin's.

"This is no mere fall." Elladan breathed, his twin nodding in agreement. As he gently touched the boy's stomach, Estel groaned, shifting in Elrohir's arms.

"Peace, Estel, Dan and I are here now." Elrohir soothed the boy.

"Ro?" Estel questioned sleepily, grimacing in pain as he tried to shift again in Elrohir's arms.

"We are going to see _Ada_, Estel, and he will be able to give you something for the pain." Elrohir informed the sleepy child as he stood.

"It does not hurt that much, Ro. I merely fell from the tree. I can walk…" Estel faltered as he winced again.

The twins shared a look and Elladan reached over and placed his hand over Estel's forehead.

"You most definitely cannot walk, _tithen gwador_. Let Elrohir carry you and rest." Elladan reasoned.

"Dan." Estel whispered weakly, reaching for his brother. "I'm sorry." He murmured as his head fell back onto Elrohir's arm as he left consciousness.

"Let us get back to _Ada_ quickly." Elladan told his twin who nodded in agreement.

As they swiftly made their way back, both twins were trying to put the story together. If Rilian said Estel would hide in the shed, something must have happened to make him end up outside of it.

Making their way up the staircase and heading towards the healing wing, Elrond met up with the twins. He took the boy gently from Elrohir and laid him on a bed. Checking his eyes, he let loose a sigh. Looking to the twins, he noticed their unease.

"I have sent Glorfindel to escort Rilian and Aearion home." Elrond explained to the twins. "Now, Elrohir, please fetch me a tea for Estel's pain. Elladan, if you would, Estel would most likely feel more comfortable in a pair of his sleep clothes." The twins nodded, hurrying to complete their assigned tasks.

Elrond lifted Estel's shirt, grimacing at the coloring bruise spreading from the boy's side to his middle.

"Oh_ ion nin, _what have you been up to?" He questioned rhetorically.

"_Ada…" _Estel softly sighed, opening his eyes to look at the elf lord. "I'm sorry _Ada_, I'm sorry." Estel apologized as tears formed in his silver eyes.

"Calm down Estel, you are not at fault." Elrond soothed, brushing back the boy's hair.

The door opened and Elladan entered, carrying Estel's favorite sleeping clothes. He walked over to the boy and smiled at him. Estel smiled back, crying out as the action caused his lip to split open again. Elrond took his chin in his hand, checking over the boy's mouth while Elladan went to get a wet towel.

"He will not need stitches this time." He said as Elrohir entered with a cup of warm liquid. Elladan handed the damp towel to his _ada_ while Elrohir held the cup for Estel.

"I need you to drink this for me, _ion nin_." Elrond said as Elrohir held the cup to the boy's lips after Elrond had cleaned them of blood, minding Estel's lip.

Estel's face fell as he saw the tea, having consumed it many times before and knowing its' bitter taste. He turned his head away and reached for Elladan in a silent plea.

"Come now, Estel. I'm sure Ro added honey to it so it won't be so bad." Elladan soothed as he picked the boy up and held him in his lap on the bed. Estel relaxed in his hold and took the cup from Elrohir. He flinched when the warm liquid touched his split lip but sipped it anyway.

"There _tithen gwador_, it is not so bad is it?" Elrohir said softly as the boy drank.

Once he had had enough, Elrohir took the cup from the boy as Elrond and Elladan aided him in getting his sleep clothes on. When they finished, Estel sat back and relaxed fully in Elladan's arms as his brother ran his fingers through his curls.

"How did you get these bruises, Estel?" Elrond questioned the boy, seeing him tense in Elladan's arms.

Estel shook his head at the question. Surely Sellion would hurt him again if he told his family what had happened.

"If you don't tell us, we cannot help you,_ tithen gwador_." Elladan told the boy. Estel's distress was visible to the elves, whether by the look in his eyes or the way he was tensed.

"Alright, we will speak more about this later." Elrond sighed as he turned his eyes to his oldest. "Elladan, please take your brother to his room, for I think he is in need of some rest."

Elladan nodded as he stood, Estel almost asleep in his brother's arms. As Elladan walked down the hall towards the boy's room, Elrohir stood and turned to his father.

"I will go fetch Aearion and Rilian." He stated. "They must know more than they are showing."

Elrond nodded, rubbing his temples as Elrohir headed out. Something was wrong with Estel, and they needed all the information on the situation they could get. Hearing the boy apologize so brokenly and seeing the distress in his eyes had confirmed that the unease the boy felt from weeks past had returned. Now it was only a matter of time before they could figure out what had caused it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! This story is becoming longer than I expected. I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters after this one, but you never know. School is done now and I start working again today, but hopefully I can finish this story up while it isn't too busy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

A knock sounded at the door and Elrond looked up as Elrohir entered, followed by the two elflings he saw earlier and Elladan. As they were ushered into chairs across from Elrond, Elladan spoke up.

"Glorfindel is with Estel." He said to his father, Elrond nodded.

"Is Estel okay?" Rilian blurted out, apologizing almost immediately after for his outburst.

Elrond and the twins chuckled. "Peace_, tithen pen_, Estel is fine. He is getting some well needed rest at the moment." Elrond confessed to the elfling, who relaxed slightly at the news.

"His bruises will heal, but I fear there is something else weighing on his mind." Elrond admitted as he watched the boys.

"Something happened to him while Elrohir and I were gone." Elladan began from his spot against the wall. He turned his gaze to the elflings. "Do you have any idea what could of happened to make him second guess his life here?"

Rilian looked to Aearion, who averted his eyes. Noticing this, the twins confirmed that at least Aearion knew something.

"If we don't know what happened, it will be harder to help Estel." Elrohir told them, noticing Aearion wince. Rilian shook his head, for he had been in Lothlórien at the time.

Aearion looked up, eyes connecting with Elladan's. Elladan saw the fear in his eyes and walked over to kneel down next to the boy's chair.

"You will only be helping, Aearion. There is nothing to worry about and you will not be blamed for anything." Elladan assured the elfling.

"Whi…while you were gone, Estel and I ran into Sellion and his friends." Aearion confessed, fidgeting with his hands. "They told Estel that since he was _edain_, you were tired of him and would not return until he had passed."

Elrond's eyes widened and the twins looked to him.

"And what do you think happened today, _tithen pen_?" He questioned the elfling.

"Maybe when we were playing hide and seek, Sellion found Estel before we did." Aearion whispered.

"Estel said something about not wanting to be a burden!" Rilian blurted out, remembering what his friend had said. It hadn't made sense then but it did now.

"You did the right thing, boys." Elladan began, causing both boys to look at him.

"Sometimes it is harder to tell the truth than to be silent about it." Elrohir finished, reassuring the elflings.

"Thank you, Aearion and Rilian, for helping us to understand what happened. Your bravery will be remembered." Elrond said as both boys' eyes widened. Elladan and Elrohir chucked lightly.

"I'm sure Estel will be calling on you soon." Elrond confirmed as he ushered the boys into the hall. "Elladan, Elrohir, please see to it these boys get something sweet from the kitchens before they are escorted home." Elrond ordered his sons.

The elflings looked up excitedly as the twins nodded, leading them down the hall. As they made their way down the hall, Rilian stopped suddenly and ran back to Elrond.

"Lord Elrond will you please deliver a message to Estel for me?" He asked shyly. Elrond nodded as he raised his eyebrows.

"Please tell Estel that it does not matter if he is an _edain_ or an elf, he is the best friend we could have." He finished, nodding his head to the elf lord.

Elrond smiled at the child's words. "I will be sure to tell him when he wakes, thank you Rilian."

Rilian smiled and ran back to where the twins and Aearion were waiting. Elrond smiled as he watched them go.

Maybe, he thought, Estel fit in more than the boy seemed to think. Hopefully Estel would be back to laughing and smiling like he had when he first arrived in Imladris.

When Estel awoke, he noticed two things. One, that he was in his bed in his own room, yet was sure he was last in the healing wing with his brothers and ada. And two, that the sun had already set. Tumbling out of bed, he winced as pain shot through his ribs, causing him to remember the incident in the garden.

As he opened his door and headed out down the hall, he nearly ran into Elrohir, who was coming towards his room.

"Estel!" the elf exclaimed, reaching down and carefully picking the boy up, mindful of his side. Estel snuggled into Elrohir's chest, still not fully awake.

"Are you hungry, _tithen gwador_?" Elrohir questioned and he made his way back towards the dining hall with Estel in his arms. He felt the boy nod against his chest lightly. As the entered the hall, Estel noticed the meal was already over and that Elladan was sitting next to Elrond, who was speaking to one of the kitchen staff, most likely requesting a plate for Estel.

When Elrohir went to place Estel in his seat, the boy tightened his grip, which didn't go unnoticed by Elladan. Elrohir settled on the other side of Elrond and sat Estel in his lap. The elf from earlier brought out a plate for Estel and the boy mumbled a quiet 'thank you.' As he straightened in Elrohir's lap, he grimaced, which Elrond picked up on.

"Elladan, would you please get Estel a tea for his pain." Elrond requested. Estel shot his eyes to his older brother, pleading with him to add something sweet to the bitter tea. Elladan winked at him and headed back into the kitchens as Estel began to pick at his food. With little help from Elrohir, Estel had managed a few bites and was now completely relaxed against his brother.

"Estel, we need to talk about what happened today." Elrond spoke to his youngest softly. Estel stiffened, turning his eyes to his _Ada_. Elrond held his gaze, waiting for the boy to start.

"We were playing hide and seek." Estel began quietly. "I tried to climb the tree but I fell." Estel finished as Elladan returned with the tea. Estel sipped it and smiled as he tasted an abundance of honey, even more than Elrohir had added earlier. As Elladan reclaimed his seat Elrond spoke up.

"Rilian said he was sure you were going to hide in the shed, Estel." Elrond told his son.

"Oh...yes, well..." Estel stumbled over his words, trying to piece together his story.

"Do you doubt our love for you, Estel?" Elrohir spoke up suddenly, looking down at the boy in his lap.

"N..No! I do not wish to burden you with something so unimportant." Estel informed his family, burying his face in Elrohir's chest and not caring if his lip split open again because of it.

Estel heard Elrohir sigh as he started rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.

"You cannot think that we actually think of you as a burden, can you Estel?" Elladan's voice cut through the silence. "Have we not shown our love for you countless times? Do you really think that Ro and I would simply tire of you and leave?"

Estel shrank into Elrohir's chest at his brother's angry words. Though his brother's anger was not directed at him, he still felt the sting of the words. He did not want to be reminded of what Sellion had said when the twins were gone. He had gotten over it, or so he thought.

"That is quite enough, Elladan." Elrond spoke firmly as he turned his eyes to his oldest. Elladan held his gaze for a moment longer before getting up and storming out of the dining hall.

Elrohir looked down at Estel and noticed the boy had started to sob softly into his chest. Elrohir's eyes immediately softened as he hugged his brother tighter.

"He is not angry with you, Estel. You know Dan loves you very much." Elrohir cooed to the boy.

Estel didn't quite get what Elrohir was saying. Elladan had just stormed out of the dining hall because Estel had made him angry, hadn't he? The thought of his brother being angry with him caused Estel to start crying fully now. Elrohir picked Estel up as he stood, looking to Elrond who nodded at him as he sighed. Elrohir returned the nod as he walked out of the dining hall and headed towards Estel's room.

"Does Dan hate me now, Ro?" Estel hiccuped as his cries quieted to occasional sobs, tears still running freely down his cheeks.

Elrohir's heart cracked hearing the question. Elladan had always been quick to anger when his family was harmed, and Estel's situation was definitely no exception. He often forgot that Estel was only a child, one who didn't fully understand the complexities behind certain emotions or actions. Soon enough, Elladan would realize his mistake and try to and explain himself to their little brother, who wouldn't be able to comprehend what he was saying, only knowing that his brother was not angry with him anymore.

"Dan has never hated you, Estel, and he never will." Elrohir soothed the boy. "He just gets angry that he can't help you."

"But he was so mad," Estel trailed off quietly as they reached his room. Elrohir opened the door and walked inside, sitting Estel on the bed and tucking him in as he lay down. He smoothed Estel's hair back and spoke to the boy softly.

"Do not doubt our love for you Estel. You are our hope and we love you more than you know." He said as he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Will you stay till I fall asleep?" Estel inquired sleepily, his stomach not hurting as much thanks to the tea Elladan made him at dinner.

"Of course, Estel. You know we will have to talk with _Ada_ more tomorrow, right?" Elrohir prodded, smiling at the face Estel made.

"Yes, Ro. I will talk with _Ada_ tomorrow." Estel yawned as his eyes fluttered shut. Elrohir smiled down at the boy.

Estel would be asleep in minutes, but Elrohir decided to stay a while longer and give his twin time to cool off before he sought him out. Elrohir pulled the chair closer to the bed and folded his arms on the bed, laying his head down as he watched Estel drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gah! I only had a few hundred words written out for this chapter and then WHABAM I got some inspiration tonight. Oh yeah, The Fellowship of the Ring was on TV the other day and only that movie. I felt like I got ripped off that they only played the first movie. I even used the Tivo to check the next couple of days and nothing! I just thought that was weird and wrong.**

**I'm thinking of either doing an epilogue after this chapter or just making another chapter to end it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Elladan fumed silently as his actions earlier hit him. He knew he'd get an earful from both his _Ada _and his twin, seeing as how he must have upset Estel with his sudden departure. He could not figure out how the boy thought himself a burden. They had all taken great care raising the child, giving him the love and assurance children need when growing up. Estel knew he was different from his family, though he may not have completely understood. Everyone living in the palace made sure that Estel knew his differences were not bad ones.

"Elrohir is going to kill me," He whispered to himself, pacing through the library. After he'd left the dining hall, he had gone on a short walk to clear his head. Afraid he'd take his anger out on someone, Elladan decided to seek refuge in the library, where few would be this time of day.

Sighing lightly, he decided to head out and find his twin, ready to get his scolding over with. As he walked out of the library, Elladan tried thinking of ways to make his behavior up to Estel. When he got to the hallway that held the sleeping quarters, he glanced at Estel's door, opening it a crack to peer inside. Tearful silver eyes tried to catch his own in the dark, and Elladan heart lurched at the sight.

* * *

Estel shot up suddenly, a sob ripping from his throat. In his dream he had been running from an unseen presence, knowing that it was trying to take him away from his family. No matter how loud his cried to his family were, no one was coming for him, which made the whole dream even worse.

Now drenched in sweat, Estel's tears came down in torrents as his lip had started to bleed from his sobs upon waking. He sobbed as blood dripped down his chin, trying to wipe it on his sleeve instead of the white bed sheets. As another sob wracked his frame, he looked up as the door opened enough for someone to peer inside. The child tried to focus wide eyes on the door, having trouble doing so due to both his tears and the dark of the night.

Estel cried in relief, recognizing the intruder as one of his brothers, though at the moment he could not tell which. The elf quickly approached the bed with a worried look and Estel noted that it was the elder twin. Estel leaned back away from Elladan's arms as he tried to reach for the boy, afraid of getting blood on the elf. As he shut his eyes and waited for Elladan to see the blood and back up, Estel squeaked in surprise has he was lifted into strong arms and held tightly to a strong chest.

"Shhh Estel," Elladan cooed, trying to quiet the boy's sobs as he rocked him gently back and forth. Laying his head on Elladan's chest, Estel tried to calm his sobs, quieting down to only a few hiccups as Elladan paced while rubbing the boy's back.

When Estel had calmed down, Elladan made his way to the bathroom across the hall. Setting Estel on the table of the washbasin, he found a soft cloth and wet it in the warm water. Estel watched him with shining eyes as he cleared the blood away from his face, taking extra care around his lip. Unknown to both, Elrohir watched his twin clean their little brother up, smiling fondly at the sight. Elladan wasted no time as he tried to make up with Estel. Seeing the boy's cut continue to bleed slightly, Elrohir left the doorway to fetch a cold compress for the boy. Once Estel's face was cleaned up, Elladan grabbed a pair of his sleep clothes they kept in a drawer under the table. As he changed the boy's clothes, Elladan noted how silent Estel was during their whole interaction.

"Does it hurt a lot,_ tithen gwador_?" Elladan questioned the boy as he carefully pulled the shirt over the child's head. When Estel shook his head Elladan sighed, reaching under Estel's arms to pick him up and place him on his hip as he walked back to the boy's room. Estel yawned, wincing at the small pain from his lip as he laid his head on his brother's shoulder. Elladan noticed this, starting to head out the door down to the kitchens when he came face to face with his twin. Elrohir held the cold compress up, his presence going unnoticed from Estel. Elladan gratefully took the compress as well as the knowing look he got from his twin. Yes, they would talk after Estel was back to bed and sleeping peacefully.

As Elladan walked back to the bed and laid the boy down, he took a seat himself on the edge of the bed. Estel struggled to sit up straight, not wanting to go back to the nightmares that had woken him up.

"I'm sorry, Estel." Elladan murmured as he ran a hand through the boy's hair, comforting both Estel and himself with the familiar gesture. Estel hummed in response, leaning back into the pillows. "I am sorry I upset you at dinner and that I could not see the troubles you were facing all alone, for that I am a terrible brother." He confessed quietly to the boy. Estel's eyes widened at his brother's apology.

"I did not want you to see my troubles, Dan." Estel said quickly, not wanting the elder twin to blame himself when it was Estel who was at fault.

"Would you like to share those troubles with me, Estel?" Elladan questioned the boy softly as he tried to meet his eyes. "Surely you will feel better once you share them with someone."

Estel looked up, meeting Elladan's gaze as his own started to fill with tears once again. He nodded as Elladan scooped him up into his arms and started rocking him softly as Estel began his tale, starting from when the twins had left on the hunt. Elladan's heart lurched as he imagined what Estel had endured both physically and mentally from what the elflings had said. As Estel finished his story sleepily in whispers, Elladan hugged the boy close before laying him back down on the bed and tucking him in.

"Everything Sellion told you was a lie, Estel. There is no way Elrohir, _Ada,_ nor I would leave you at any point in your life. We are family, Estel, and a family must help each other when needed." Elladan vowed to the boy. Estel nodded as he shut his eyes, listening to the elf's breathing that was lulling him to sleep.

"I will make sure that Sellion does not bother you again, tithen gwador." Elladan promised quietly, squeezing the boy's hand tightly. Estel opened his eyes and looked to his eldest brother.

"Thank you, Dan. You were right, I do feel better now that I've told you." He smiled as he squeezed Elladan's hand in return. "I am glad you are not mad at me anymore for keeping this from you."

"Oh Estel, I was never mad!" Elladan quickly reassured the boy. "I was only concerned and upset with myself."

Estel nodded and suddenly became serious as he sat up straight.

"Since I told you, I don't have to tell _Ada _or Ro, do I?" Estel questioned nervously. He did not know if he could tell the story again so soon.

"No Estel, I will tell them. You were very brave and I am proud of you for letting me help you." Elladan said as he ran his hand through Estel's hair again, causing the boy to close his eyes and lean back again.

"Sleep now, Estel. I will stay with you until you fall asleep and we can have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning, how about that?" Elladan suggested as Estel hummed lightly in response, already halfway asleep. Elladan smiled fondly at the boy and within minutes he was asleep.

Elladan got off the bed and kissed Estel's brow before retreating from the room. As he neared his room, Elrohir came out from his own room next door and gave his twin a questioning look.

"Estel has become the victim of bullying. A few elflings seem to have shaken him up." Elladan relayed to his twin, who sighed quietly in understanding.

"I thought as much. We will have Glorfindel pay a visit to the elfings responsible tomorrow, that should shake_ them_ up." Elrohir replied, wondering if the elflings' families had any idea of what was going on. Pulling himself from that line of thought, Elrohir smirked suddenly.

"_Ada _will be surprised you actually got Estel to confide in you." Elrohir jested. "At least your emotional outbreaks got something accomplished."

Elladan laughed as he swatted at his twin. "We shall tell _Ada_ first thing in the morning."

Elrohir nodded, waving his twin off as they entered their rooms. Now that they knew what was wrong with Estel, it was only a matter of time before Imladris heard his laughter echoing through the halls once again and everything was back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, an update! Sorry I was gone so long but work has been crazy and I had no time to write! The second paragraph came to me one night when I was trying to sleep and I had to get up and write it down so I wouldn't forget.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It makes me smile that you guys are reading my stories, even if they are predictable, cheesy, and not foolproof! I guess I need to work on some things...**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter and hopefully I can think of some new ideas and continue writing. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

The sun shone brightly in Rivendell as noon drew near, illuminating the city and its inhabitants as they went about their day. One fair-haired elf in particular had a smug smile on his face as he walked back to the House of Elrond. Having completed his task, he was ready to report to the elf lord and assure him that Estel's bullying troubles were over.

Glorfindel smiled as he recounted the look on the elfling's faces when he confronted them in front of their parents. He had gathered Sellion and his friends, along with their parents, to talk to them about what had happened with Estel. Although he did not go so far as to threaten them, he had made it perfectly clear to the elflings that there was nothing wrong with Estel and that his entire extended family loved the boy just as he was. He also noted the surprised looks on the parents' faces, confirming Elrond's suspicion that they had no idea about the bullying. He was almost positive the elflings would be receiving another lecture as well as a punishment from their embarrassed parents.

Walking up the steps into the house, Glorfindel heard laughter echoing from the dining hall, followed by what sounded like a battle cry. Rolling his eyes, the blonde elf walked into the hall to see the twin sons of Elrond chasing Estel around the room as Estel somehow managed to dodge their attempts to capture him.

Spotting the latest addition to the room, Estel changed his course at the last second, avoiding Elladan's grasp as he headed for Glorfindel.

"Glorfy, save me!" The boy shouted as he ran into open arms as the elf crouched down to pick the boy up. Glorfindel chuckled as he stood up, successfully dodging Elladan as he tried to make a grab at the boy.

"It seems I have only been gone a moment and here you are, already finding trouble. What shall I do with you, Estel?" He grinned at the boy as he made his way back to the table.

He noticed Elrond at the head of the table watching the scene play out and caught his eye. He nodded at the questioning look and set the boy down in his chair next to Elrohir. Estel's looked up at his _Ada_, face flushed pink from his excitement.

"It seems you've managed to avoid being captured, _ion nin_, so you shall be picking what to have for the evening meal." Elrond said as Estel shouted happily. Elladan groaned as he threw himself into the chair on the other side of Estel.

"I have no idea how he has gotten so good at avoiding us, _Ada_." Elrohir said as he reached over to tickle the child. Estel squealed as he tried to back away from his brother's hands.

"Oh I don't know, maybe he has learned something from watching you two dodge your lessons!" Elrond hinted, sending the twins a knowing look.

"I surely have no idea what you are talking about, _Ada!_" Elladan exclaimed, averting his eyes as he began aiding his twin in tickling the boy.

Elrond smiled as he watched Estel laugh and try to escape the twins. Glorfindel took a seat next to him and spoke quietly, trying not to draw Estel's attention from the twins.

"As you presumed, the parents had no idea what was going on. Those elflings are sure to get an earful as well as a punishment, even though I may have scared them into never speaking to Estel again." Glorfindel confessed as he watched the boys.

"I have spoken with Estel and it seems that he told Elladan everything last night. He told me the story this morning at Elladan's prompting and he seems to be feeling and acting much better." Elrond assured the other elf, not wanting to retell the story with Estel in the room. Glorfindel caught on and nodded, laughing as he looked to see Estel once again on the floor running from Elrohir and Elladan.

"Estel, please go with your brothers and wash up for your meal." Elrond called, gaining the attention of the boy. Estel nodded and turned to run at Elladan instead of away from him.

Elladan had anticipated this and scooped the boy up as he got near. Elrohir joined them as they headed out of the hall, Elrohir helping Estel to settle on Elladan's back as the elder twin raced down the hall.

"No running in the hall!" Elrond shouted after them, getting only the laughter of all three boys as a response.

Glorfindel chuckled at the elf lord's shout. "Those twins of yours are a bad example, _melon nin_. Soon it will seem like they are a set of triplets instead of twins!"

"Yes, Estel is becoming just like the twins were at that age, although we are lucky he is not as mischievous as the they were." Elrond agreed as he shook his head.

"Just give him time. I have a feeling the twins have more to teach him than how to avoid his lessons!" Glorfindel laughed, patting Elrond on the back as he got up to go wash up as well.

As Glorfindel left, Elrond smiled as he leaned back into his chair. It seemed that things were becoming normal again, he though to himself as he relaxed to enjoy the small amount of peace and quiet. Just as he was about to close his eyes a loud crash was heard, startling him out of relaxation.

"I didn't do it!" He heard twin voices shout, along with a child's giggle and running footsteps. Yes, things were most definitely going back to normal.

**End.**


End file.
